


If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

by Juniiper



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Ex frat boy seungcheol, M/M, The gyuhancheol is hinted, mingyu’s lap is seungcheol’s designated seat, oblivious jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniiper/pseuds/Juniiper
Summary: And they were all over each other. All the time.Jeonghan couldn’t help but admire them. Couldn’t help but be attracted.“They seem like good friends.” He sighed, resting his head on his hand, completely ignoring the weird looks Joshua was sending himOrSeungcheol and Mingyu are dating but Jeonghan doesn’t know
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

The library was never Jeonghan’s first choice as a good place to study but he really had no choice when Joshua insisted that they study there. He would much rather save himself a headache by choosing not to argue with Joshua Hong. He rarely ever won those fights anyway. 

But that didn’t change the fact that he spent more time looking at the others around him than actually focusing on his studies. And he couldn’t be blamed, not when there were _so many_ students there, all in varying states of distress. 

Except for the two sitting on the table beside them.

Seungcheol and Mingyu. 

Those two seemed to be enjoying themselves far more than the others there if the giggles were any indication. And embarrassingly enough, Jeonghan found his gaze drifting to them far more often than he would like, ignoring Joshua’s lectures on how they had to focus. 

Really, he had better things to do than look at his clinical psychology notes. 

For example, watch as Mingyu extended his arm out as far as he could, a tiny portable fan held tightly in his hand. Jeonghan had no idea what he was trying to do but it was made quite clear when Seungcheol poured some water over the spinning wings with his bottle cap. 

The water splashed on their faces far before they could lean back any further. 

And honestly Jeonghan didn’t know what they were expecting would happen. It definitely wasn’t this given the way Seungcheol turned to look at mingyu with wide eyes. The other in turn just giggled and pulled Seungcheol closer by the waist, till he was sitting on his lap. 

It was...odd. 

“Shua.” Jeonghan turned his head after a moment of watching Mingyu bury his head in Seungcheol’s neck. Joshua looked at him unimpressed, clearly annoyed by Jeonghan’s ability to find joy in everything but studying. 

“Yes, Han?” He spoke sweetly, like always. Too kind for his own good. 

“We’re best friends, right?” He tilted his head to the side a little, trying to come off as sweet, like he wasn’t asking because he was thoroughly confused by the two beside him. 

“Unfortunately.” Joshua sighed but there was always a hint of fondness there. 

“Would you let me sit in your lap?” 

“Not without any personal gain.” Joshua answered without any hesitation and Jeonghan was only slightly offended. He would probably have said the same. “Maybe if you didn’t have anywhere else to sit. Floor included.” 

“Wow. Some best friend you are.” 

He may have made that comment sarcastically but truthfully, Joshua was a great best friend. The handmade friendship bracelet on his wrist was proof of that. 

But he wasn’t sure what he said at the moment was helpful. So he let his gaze wander to his roommate and his best friend. Scrutinising. 

And Joshua followed. 

Seungcheol, alone, was hot. He was. Jeonghan had seen him naked enough times.

The attractiveness somehow doubled when he was with Mingyu. They were the type to intimidate everyone at first glance but had the attitude of two beagles. Jeonghan couldn’t describe it but his was the closest he could get. 

And they were all over each other. All the time. 

Jeonghan couldn’t help but admire them. Couldn’t help but be attracted. 

“They seem like good friends.” He sighed, resting his head on his hand, completely ignoring the weird looks Joshua was sending him. 

* * *

  
  
  


He’d met Seungcheol for the first time on the first day of college when the other boy had eagerly encouraged him to join their frat house. It had only taken Jeonghan a single glance at Seungcheol’s “brothers” to shoot that one down. Frats were not for him. 

And apparently they weren’t for Seungcheol either because in the second semester, Jeonghan had a new roommate. None other than Choi Seungcheol himself. 

_“I couldn’t focus with the boys there.”_

That was the explanation he had been given when he raised a brow at Seungcheol in question. For someone so keen on the idea of brotherhood, leaving had to be some kind of betrayal. 

And he soon found out that it was. In the form of Kim Mingyu and his whining. 

It was odd to say the least, a six foot tall man in their small dorm room whining about Seungcheol leaving him alone. He also found out that Seungcheol and Mingyu were a package deal with how Mingyu basically started living in their dorm room with them. On many occasions, it had taken Seungcheol dragging him out of the room, late in the night to make him go home. 

It never really bothered Jeonghan if he was being honest. Mingyu was just as friendly, if not more, as Seungcheol and there really wasn’t a way to not befriend him. It just wasn’t possible and Jeonghan had accepted defeat early on. 

That had led to them dropping all formalities and now Mingyu came over unannounced, didn’t bother with knocks and slept over as often as he could. 

It was good this way because it meant a happier Mingyu which by proxy meant a happier Seungcheol and Jeonghan supposed that he could have had roommates far worse than this. 

And in the few months that he had known the two, he had somehow formed an unhealthy attachment to them. 

Now his days weren’t complete without at least five messages from Mingyu about some very random things that had happened throughout his day. Sometimes it was accompanied by pictures. Pictures of a pretty flower he saw, pictures of the recent sandwich he ate, pictures of something he had learned to make in a toaster. More often than not it was pictures of Seungcheol, every single one of them artfully captured and perfectly pretty. Seungcheol was a handsome man, no doubt but from Mingyu’s lens he was on another level. 

Jeonghan was rather envious. 

The two of them also felt the need to include him in everything and he had more often than not, found himself playing some awful board games Seungcheol suggested. He was sure even Mingyu didn’t understand those games but he never voiced his annoyance, unlike Jeonghan, who whined till the end. No, he was just glad to go along with it, watching with a pleased smile as Seungcheol won from an unfair advantage each time. 

If asked now, Jeonghan would easily admit that Seungcheol and Mingyu were his friends, _good_ friends even with the way they treated him. 

And he was sure they thought the same. 

* * *

Mingyu was upset. 

Two days after midterms Mingyu was upset. He had shown up to their room unannounced, looking tired and defeated. Jeonghan had only opened the door wider and let him in, watching as he headed straight for where Seungcheol was laid out on the bed. 

And now here they were. With Mingyu lying completely on top of Seungcheol, holding back tears as the other mumbled affirmations to him. 

Jeonghan didn’t want to intrude. Seungcheol knew Mingyu better than anyone else in the world and so even if Jeonghan thought of the perfect things to say to cheer him up, he kept them to himself. 

Letting the two have their moment. Sometimes best friends could comfort you in a way no one else could. 

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol called out to him after a moment, voice only a little strained from supporting almost all of Mingyu’s weight. The other had his head buried in Seungcheol’s neck, trying to make himself as small as he could. It was cute, the way Mingyu searched for comfort. 

“Do you think Mingyu is dumb?” Seungcheol asked with wide eyes, presuming Jeonghan would catch on. 

“No, of course not. He knows more math than both of us combined.” Jeonghan didn’t know what was going on but he assumed it had to do with studies. Mingyu was sensitive about stuff like that, he knew by now. And he knew better than to joke at a time like this. 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better. I totally failed my exam.” Mingyu spoke and it came out mumbled, barely coherent with the way his mouth was pressed against Seungcheol's neck. Jeonghan heard him anyway. 

“I’m sure that’s just what you think. You studied hard for that midterm. I trust you.” Jeonghan rolled his chair over, making sure Mingyu heard him loud and clear. He had the right to sulk, no one would stop him but Jeonghan didn’t want him doubting himself because he messed up a question. 

“I’m gonna fail.” 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol exchanged a glance and Seungcheol decided to take over again. 

“You won’t. And even if you do-“ Mingyu whined at that and Seungcheol laughed. “Hear me out. Even if you do it wouldn’t matter because that doesn’t mean anything. You can do better for the next one. We’ll still think of you the same as we do now.” 

Mingyu mumbled something Jeonghan couldn’t hear but Seungcheol smiled. He chose to roll back to his place then, catching a glimpse of Seungcheol leaning down to press a lingering kiss to Mingyu’s forehead. 

He heard the contented sigh and he saw them resume their cuddle session and he willed his brain to shut up.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Music festivals weren’t really something Jeonghan enjoyed. While he appreciated music just as much as the other person, he saw no appeal in standing in a pit with a bunch of overeager, sweaty strangers. But somehow when it came to Seungcheol And Mingyu there was rarely ever a time he could say no. 

He complained and whined, sure but he never refused. A weird part of him, the disgustingly fond one, always wanted to see the other two boys happy. 

And so here he was, in the middle of the crowd and somehow it was a far better experience than he would have thought. The crowd was decent and there was very little pushing involved. He might have even gone as far as to say it was pleasant. 

The only thing putting a damper on his lovely evening was Seungcheol and his incessant whining about how he couldn’t see. Now, Jeonghan wasn’t sure what he wanted to see when he was the one who had been so adamant on the fact that music was about _feeling_. 

“You know we can try moving to the front if you can’t see?” Mingyu suggested after Seungcheol stomped his foot in annoyance and clung to his arm for support. He looked like a child and Jeonghan was thoroughly impressed at how long he had been able to keep this up. 

“No, that’s where people shove the most. You know Jeonghannie doesn’t like that.” Seungcheol said in reply, squishing his cheeks against Mingyu’s biceps, and Jeonghan had to let go of the snarky comment he had been waiting to pass because of course Seungcheol w was considerate of his feelings. And he couldn’t even be surprised because Seungcheol was the type to risk it all for a stranger he met on the sidewalk. 

“You can go ahead. I’ll wait back here.” Jeonghan figured this would help but of course Seungcheol shook his head at once. 

“No, no we came here together, we can’t leave you behind.” He said with wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe Jeonghan would suggest something like that. Stupid Choi Seungcheol and his stupid big heart. 

But there were more wistful sighs and disappointed pouts after that to the point where Jeonghan was ready to give up and drag Seungcheol to the front himself. 

However he got no chance to do so because one more whine from Seungcheol and Mingyu was sitting on his haunches and urging Seungcheol to get on his shoulders. 

And Seungcheol made no move to refuse, no he just smiled widely, all gums and teeth and let Mingyu pass his head through his legs and lift him up on his shoulders. 

Jeonghan stood and watched in stunned silence as Mingyu stood with a grunt, hands holding onto Seungcheol's ankles to keep him steady. 

It was weird. 

Jeonghan was used to them being clingy, used to seeing them cuddle but all of that was ordinary. This was somehow different because really, he couldn’t see himself doing that for a friend. 

He took another glance at Seungcheol, at his infectious smile and blushing cheeks and then at Mingyu, wearing a similar smile, eyes sparkling as he tilted his head up slightly to look at Seungcheol. 

There was something about it that felt _different._

Nothing like Jeonghan had with his friends. 

Another minute of Seungcheol singing rather passionately and Mingyu moved his hand from his ankle, squeezing his thigh once before intertwining their fingers together. 

Jeonghan chose to look away then, feeling as if he was intruding. He wasn’t sure on what but it was something. And somehow he wasn’t sure if he should have been witness to it. 

* * *

  
  


Jeonghan didn’t want to go out at this time. It was almost one AM. He hated going out at night in general and after midnight was just a threat. But unfortunately for him, his stomach did not realise the time and after a few rather loud grumbles Jeonghan had to give in and walk off campus to the nearest convenience store for Ramen. 

It wasn’t a healthy choice but he didn’t have a healthy lifestyle to begin with. So he really couldn’t be blamed. 

The walk to the store was always awful. It was dark and quiet and physically exhausting. All the things he hated. 

But it was only three minutes and he made it easily enough. He got food for his stomach and sticky notes for his books. It was a good experience, excluding the fact that he had to prepare himself for a walk back home with added weight and decreasing stamina. It was one AM. 

Except he saw a car as he was leaving. A very expensive car that belonged to none other than Kim Mingyu. He was sure of it because only Mingyu was rich enough to spend money on a number plate that said “kim”. 

It was good for him, he decided. The universe was being kind after his stomach had been awful. He made a beeline for the car, quickly, in hopes of getting out of the cold. 

Surprisingly enough no one noticed him and he was forced to walk up to the window and knock. However, he didn’t even have to do that because as soon as he stepped up to the window he was faced with the view of Seungcheol on Mingyu’s lap, too close like always. 

Except this time Seungcheol had his hand down Mingyu’s pants. 

What the fuck. 

The two sprung apart as they saw him, rolling the window down with wide eyes and open mouths. 

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol spoke a little breathlessly. His cheeks were red, hair mussed and yet he still looked beautiful. Mingyu was no better, looking absolutely debauched. “What are you doing here?”

Jeonghan would’ve thought they were up to something had they not been in a public parking space. 

“I- um, I wanted to get something to eat.” He started, looking between the two of them, trying to make sense of the whole situation. “And then I saw your car here and thought I could ask for a lift home.”

Seungcheol lit up at that, eyes roaming as he tried to answer. 

“Us too. But then Mingyu’s zipper, it got stuck. And I was...helping.” Seungcheol rushed to assure and Mingyu only nodded eagerly, supporting his best friend in everything. 

“You know how much that can hurt.” Mingyu added and he looked like he really was in pain. Jeonghan didn’t doubt them. But he wouldn’t say that this wasn’t weird. 

“Is it still stuck?” He asked cautiously, looking down to where Seungcheol’s hand was still resting on Mingyu’s crotch. 

He pulled it away like he was burned then. Jeonghan let himself laugh at that. Embarrassing them would never get any less amusing. 

“No it’s all good now.” Seungcheol whispered and looked away. 

“Do you still want that lift?” 

* * *

Halfway through the semester Jeonghan’s class timings changed. Which meant that instead of him having to drag himself out of bed at seven am in the morning, he had to give up an afternoon nap. 

It was a good change he supposed because now Seungcheol and him had the same break in the day. And everyday, without fail, Seungcheol had asked him out for lunch. Being himself, Jeonghan never said no to free food. Well, it was free most times. Like today. 

Today Seungcheol had dragged him out to one of the benches in the quad. This particular one had a beautiful cherry blossom tree beside it. It was like a scene from a movie, as cheesy as that sounded. 

And Jeonghan only laughed aloud when Seungcheol pulled out a little lunchbox from his bag. It was very much like Seungcheol to go above and beyond to have a good meal. The ambiance meant a lot to him and Jeonghan has come to think the same. 

“Mingyu made kimbap.” Seungcheol popped open the lid quickly, picking his feet up and crossing his legs on the bench. “He said we _had_ to eat it here.”

“He has a good sense, I have to say.” Jeonghan said gratefully, taking the chopsticks Seungcheol offered him. Jeonghan didn't have to look up to know Seungcheol was smiling stupidly, like he always did when mingyu was mentioned. It was a weird floaty kind, like he wasn’t here anymore, lost in his thoughts, unaware of the smile on his face. It was pretty. But it always left Jeonghan confused. 

“He does, doesn’t he. His cooking has been improving too don’t you think?” His expression hadn’t changed, his eyes still shone, lips still curled in the cutest way. Jeonghan stares for longer than he should have. 

“Hm.” 

“He’s been watching all these videos on YouTube. Something about wanting to be prepared for the future. My mom thinks it’s cute, she often calls to help him.” 

That was another thing. Mingyu and Seungcheol’s families were close too. Close in a way that was uncommon to him and his friends. Jeonghan never questioned it but he always wondered when he had ever called a friend’s parent.

And he didn’t get to ask about it because one of Seungcheol’s old frat brothers walked by. Lee Seokmin was the furthest thing from what Jeonghan had expected of a frat boy- well his experience with them had been limited to Seungcheol and Mingyu and they were nothing like the stereotypes either. Granted Seungcheol could do a keg stand for about two minutes and Mingyu probably had an eight pack. Probably.

But the only thing Jeonghan knew about Seokmin was that he had a blinding smile and a heart too big for his own good. And thighs to rival Seungcheol’s. He was handsome. Also he was loud, even only in passing.

“Hyung! I have class right now but you better be at the get together on Friday.” He shouted from the other side, uncaring of the dirty looks the other studying students were sending him. 

Seungcheol winced a little but he smiled at him still, different from the one he had while speaking of Mingyu but it was fond all the same. 

“And tell your boyfriend he’s paying for alcohol this time.” 

Boyfriend? 

Boyfriend? Seungcheol had a boyfriend? 

He had never mentioned one before, neither had Jeonghan had seen him with anyone like that. And what about Mingyu, was his boyfriend okay with how close they were?

Perhaps it was something new. Something Seungcheol wasn’t ready to share just yet. And Jeonghan usually never pushed but right now he just had to. 

“You have a boyfriend?” 

Seungcheol glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow, mouth full of food. He looked surprised and quite frankly Jeonghan didn’t get why. He was the one hiding a whole relationship and yet he was the one looking at Jeonghan like he was crazy.

And then that expression was gone, replaced with a silly smile and giggles.

“You’re funny, Jeonghan.” 

Fine. If Seungcheol didn’t want to tell him then he wouldn’t ask. 

No matter how betrayed he felt. 

What about this was funny?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Over the next few days Jeonghan spent as little time with Seungcheol and Mingyu. His mind occupied with thoughts that really shouldn’t concern him. But he couldn’t help it. 

There was something weird about this whole thing. He had come to the conclusion that Mingyu and Seungcheol were just clingy, that they relied on affection. Most people did and that was okay, Jeonghan never thought anything of it but now it felt odd. 

Seungcheol was in a relationship and yet he had this weird thing with Mingyu. 

But again, it wasn’t his concern and they were his friends first and foremost. There were only so many lunches he could turn down. 

And so he found himself sitting across from the two at lunch, much like they always did. And like always, Seungcheol and Mingyu were sitting pressed close together, both sharing a fruit salad. Except Mingyu was eating most of it and Seungcheol was using his fork to pick out and eat only the mangoes. 

They both were going on about some trip that they had planned. A week away. To Japan, no less. Now that was something Jeonghan couldn’t even dream of with his current financial standing but it wasn’t a secret that Mingyu’s family was loaded and they were far too willing to spoil their son. And his best friend too it seemed. 

What was bothering Jeonghan though was the fact that it was Valentine’s Day that week and if he wasn’t wrong, that was a day couples were obligated to spend together. It didn’t matter that he hated the concept. 

Seungcheol had a boyfriend. Seungcheol had a boyfriend but he was going on a trip to Japan with Mingyu. On Valentine’s Day. With every passing moment Jeonghan was convinced that he was somehow aiding an affair. 

There was a lull in conversation as Jeonghan mulled over his thoughts. Seungcheol and Mingyu were in a world of their own. Seungcheol watched with a wide smile as Mingyu shovelled fruit into his mouth quickly. They did this often too, forget that Jeonghan was there and make eyes at each other. It drove him insane, now more than ever.

So when Seungcheol used his thumb to wipe some of the juice from Mingyu’s lips he couldn’t hold himself back. 

“I think it’s great that you guys are going on a trip,” he started slowly, looking at the two as he restlessly tied his fingers together. “But are you sure your boyfriend is okay with that?” 

It was quiet after he said that, much like it was when he had asked about Seungcheol’s boyfriend last time. It felt like he had made a mistake, like he pointed out something he wasn’t supposed. He loves his friends, he really did but there was no way he could aid them in this, not when he had his morals. 

Mingyu was no longer eating and Seungcheol had his eyes fixed on him. They took a glance at each other then and then Seungcheol shrugged.

“Are you okay with us going on a trip, Mingyu?” Seungcheol leaned in close to ask and Mingyu giggled in response, high and airy. 

“Of course I am, baby.” He placed a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek then. Shamelessly. 

And suddenly it all made sense. 

The cuddles.

The pet names. 

The hugs. 

Everything.

Seungcheol had a boyfriend.

Mingyu was Seungcheol’s boyfriend. 

Mingyu and Seungcheol were dating and Jeonghan was the dumbest person on the planet. 

“Oh my God.” He could have fainted from the mortification then. His cheeks were red, hands tingly and Mingyu and Seungcheol staring did nothing to help.

“You guys are dating.” He said it loudly this time. Trying to process it and get over how absolutely oblivious he had been. Of course friends don’t look at each other like _that_. 

More silence. This time it was accompanied by two very confused faces. Jeonghan was an idiot. 

“We are…” Mingyu spoke, hesitant and very unlike himself. 

Jeonghan wanted to scream. 

“Wait.” Seungcheol grappled Mingyu’s hand on the table, eyes shining with delight as he regarded Jeonghan. “Did you not know?”

“I thought you were just weirdly affectionate.” Jeonghan wished the ground would swallow him now. This was humiliating. 

“You saw me with my hand down his pants!” Seungcheol all but shouted, Mingyu had to calm him down with a hand on his back. 

“You said his zipper was stuck!” 

“You believed that?!” 

“Well I’m sorry for assuming you guys weren’t crazy enough to do it in a parking lot!” 

“We’re plenty crazy.” Seungcheol shot back. 

“It’s not a competition, baby.” Mingyu tried placating, barely able to conceal his laughter but the tips of his ears were pink and Jeonghan was glad he wasn’t the only one feeling embarrassed. 

“I thought you guys were best friends.” He murmured once they had all calmed down. Seungcheol was busy tapping away on his phone, no doubt telling their friends about this. Jeonghan had already accepted defeat. 

“It’s okay, hyung. We never told you we were dating either.”

Yeah! Yeah, that was true. Seungcheol and Mingyu were just as much to blame for this. They never thought to tell him and they always had an excuse for everything. 

He wasn’t the only one to blame. 

“I can’t believe you thought we were best friends.” Seungcheol was still cackling. Jeonghan could be calm for only so long. 

“Mingyu.” He turned to the taller boy, a sweet smile on his face. “If you end up without a boyfriend in the morning, I’m sorry.”

That shut Seungcheol up immediately, just as a text came through his phone. 

_Joshua Hong_

_In your defence, they do look like good friends. :p_

* * *

One thing he hated about the realisation that Seungcheol and Mingyu were dating was the fact the he was in fact third wheeling them the whole time. 

He still was. 

The difference now was that he knew their affections were romantic and quite frankly he hated them. 

Not really. 

He loved them. A lot.

But there was only so much of them making out in plain sight that he could take. 

“I swear to God, you guys!” He slammed the door loudly, watching as the two jumped apart from each other. 

Mingyu in his haste pushed Seungcheol off of his lap and within seconds Seungcheol was on the floor with a loud thud. Jeonghan didn't even process what had happened before Mingyu was off the bed and pulling Seungcheol into a tight embrace. Apologising profusely, not even letting Seungcheol speak. 

It was hilarious and Jeonghan knew they deserved it for shoving their tongues down each other’s throats where he could see. 

They were insufferable. 

But he loved them the same. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just feeding the Gyucheol tag. They’re precious please consider loving them. 
> 
> Twitter: [dusksvt](http://www.twitter.com/dusksvt?s=09)


End file.
